marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
FBI
|movie = Iron Man (mentioned) The Incredible Hulk Captain America: The First Avenger (mentioned) Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Ant-Man and the Wasp |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter Daredevil Jessica Jones (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders The Punisher |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files (mentioned) |status = Active}} The Federal Bureau of Investigation is a law enforcement agency that operates under the Department of Justice with the main goal of protecting and defending the United States. History Dottie Underwood Case In 1947, Vernon Masters and two FBI agents arrived at the New York Bell Company Office, the secret facility of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, to take custody of the recently captured Leviathan operative known as Dottie Underwood. Despite the protests of Chief Jack Thompson, the FBI took Underwood, and Masters even told Thompson the Bureau would be credited for capturing her.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Executive Order FBI agents led by Vernon Masters entered the Auerbach Theatrical Agency to have the planned raid of the Strategic Scientific Reserve into the Arena Club stopped; Masters submitted to Sousa an executive order to cease-and-desist, overriding his search warrant. Sousa argued with the agents to no avail.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Kidnapping of Tony Stark The FBI was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by the Ten Rings and escape.Iron Man Chase of Bruce Banner ]] Thaddeus Ross and the Strategic Operations Command Center tracked Bruce Banner's movements hoping to capture him and weaponize the condition that transformed him into Hulk, enlisting the help of the FBI to raid houses or follow up on leads. When Banner reconnected with his former lover, Betty Ross, the FBI began monitoring her credit cards, cell phones, and various online accounts in an attempt to pinpoint their location.The Incredible Hulk Aldrich Killian's War The FBI was one of the agencies that had Intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 HYDRA Uprising ]] After Black Widow exposed HYDRA by dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, FBI agents arrested Senator Stern as his affiliation with HYDRA was made public.Captain America: The Winter Soldier With S.H.I.E.L.D. had been dismantled, a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jimmy Woo was recruited into the FBI.Ant-Man and the Wasp FBI agents constantly watched Maria Hill after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Melinda May incapacitated the surveyors so she could talk privately with Hill, a team came and surrounded Hill just as May escaped. Hill then berated the agents for the time they took to apprehend her. Skye told Grant Ward that they were part of the FBI's most wanted as she attempted to escape from him while he was holding her in Ruthie's Skillet, waiting for her to open Coulson's Team Hard Drive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal After Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his deal with Senator Christian Ward, Grant Ward was handed over to a team of heavily armed FBI agents so he could be taken to a trial. However, he managed to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House The FBI began to investigate the alleged murder-suicide of Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward against his mother and father. According to the news watched by Skye and Melinda May, the FBI found evidence that another person was involved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Arrest of Wilson Fisk In 2015, former NYPD Detective Carl Hoffman, with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson as his attorneys, testified against Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise in exchange for nothing but freedom of guilt. Hoffman's testimony led the FBI to begin mass arrests. Among those taken into custody were Turk Barrett, corrupt NYPD officers, New York Bulletin secretary M. Caldwell, Parish Landman of Landman and Zack, Senator Randolph Cherryh, and Fisk himself, accused of racketeering. ]] The FBI convoy transporting Fisk was attacked by mercenaries that killed every federal agent and police officer, and one of the guards inside the armored truck was on his payroll, killing his partner to liberate Fisk. The FBI and the New York City Police Department conducted a search for Fisk in order to recapture him, but it was Daredevil who thwarted Fisk' escape.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Assassination of Samantha Reyes FBI assigned Agent Gallagher to coordinate NYPD officers who were provided to secure District Attorney Samantha Reyes. Following the shooting that killed Reyes, several FBI agents went to the building to examine the crime scene and assessment of the situation.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Chase of Lincoln Campbell The FBI was one of the agencies called for help by the ATCU to assist in their hunt for the Inhuman Lincoln Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Hand FBI agents arrived at the John Raymond's Hideout where they found multiple C4 explosives and Jessica Jones who was hired to find John Raymond and called up NYPD. While agents examine the crime scene, one of the them tried to interrogate Jones but she answered that she doesn't know what happened with Raymond. When they were interrupted by Detective Misty Knight, agent let Jones go and she managed to steal some evidence and get away.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Bombing of the Vienna International Centre The FBI was one of the agencies that investigated the explosion at the Vienna International Centre.Captain America: Civil War Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry The FBI was contacted by Tony Stark to deal with the Vulture's black market dealings. They set up a sting operation on the where Herman Schultz was selling hybrid weapons to Mac Gargan. They were interrupted by the young vigilante Spider-Man who was tracking down Vulture's organization himself. The FBI were attacked by the Vulture himself when he realized that they were there, who then escaped with Schultz. The FBI was able to apprehend Gargan however and sent him to prison.Spider-Man: Homecoming Bombings of New York City ]] FBI was tasked to investigate the series of terroristic attacks orchestrated by unknown bomber. When he wrote the manifest and sent it to New York Bulletin reporter Karen Page, Mitchell Ellison gave it to the FBI. They allowed Bulletin to publish manifest and went to the New York Bulletin Building to interview Page and other employees. The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Attack on Ellen Nadeer Following the bombing of the United States Capitol, what caused the death of Senator Ellen Nadeer, FBI were tasked to investigate. Agent Jurmain was assigned to examine the crime scene. However, following arriving of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Jurmain hand over the case to them.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Deleting Files Examining the various events around the world, Noah learned that well-known political figure attempted to delete his FBI files for unknown reasons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Golden Tigers During the street war between Triads, Frank Choi cut a deal with the FBI and leaked them information about Golden Tigers. FBI and United States Marshals Service were contacted by Misty Knight who convinced them to let Danny Rand and Colleen Wing to ask Choi a few questions before they sent him to the witness protection.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Kingpin's Conspiracy Useful Lead While Wilson Fisk was imprisoned in the Ryker's Island, FBI New York Crime Division sent several agents to speak with him in order to get some useful information about New York City criminal organizations. However, Fisk refused to talk with the FBI, turning every agent away. Tammy Hattley assigned Ray Nadeem who was seeking for promotion to prison where he was presented to Fisk. Nadeem thought that Fisk will be silence as every time before but he learned that charged Vanessa Marianna for complicity to his illicit activity. He decided to cut a deal with the FBI - in exchange of information about New York crime world, FBI will convince DOJ to drop the charge against Marianna.Daredevil: 3.01: Resurrection is arrested by the FBI]] FBI agreed to Fisk's terms and he gave them information about the Albanian Syndicate, one of the most powerful and dangerous criminal organizations in the city. Using Fisk's lead, FBI had found a location of the mansion owned by Mother Teresa. Nadeem led the team of agents to his mansion where they arrested all members of the Albanians without a single casualty. Also, they exposed several NYPD officers and politicians to be corrupted by Albanians and they were arrested too. FBI then confiscated all Albanians' money and computers and ordered Burgos to gain access to data on computers and trace Albanians' money trail. Making a report about the successful mission, Nadeem was informed by Wellers that Ramsey and Arinori were going to handle Fisk's case from Hattley. In the New York City FBI Office, Nadeem stated that he needs to lead the Fisk's detail because none of this could have happened without the unexpected connection between Nadeem and Fisk. However, Hattley informed Nadeem about his bad FICO score what according to FBI policy, makes him a recruitment target. Nadeem managed to convince Hattley to handle the case to him on the condition that Nadeem keep Fisk talking.Daredevil: 3.02: Please Relocation of Fisk and Blake Tower]] FBI was informed that Wilson Fisk was assaulted by another inmate who tried to kill him for betrayal. Acknowledged that Fisk's information could assist in taking down crime in New York City, Tammy Hattley and Ray Nadeem arranged a meeting with Chris DiMolina and Blake Tower. Hattley tried to convince them to release Fisk from the prison and place him in private location under FBI protection what DiMolina denied, pointing that Fisk is a criminal who was responsible for deaths of several NYPD officers. Nadeem reminded him about the danger posed by Albanian Syndicate which was taken down by the FBI using Fisk's leads. He then explained that Fisk's knowledge about criminal organizations can save a lot of innocent lives if the FBI and District Attorney Office will keep him alive. Thinking about Nadeem's arguments, Tower allowed the FBI to relocate Fisk. is surrounded by the FBI agents]] Group of FBI agents led by Nadeem escorted Fisk out of Ryker's Island and headed to the Presidential Hotel where Fisk was supposed to spend his sentence. However, en route to the hotel, the convoy was ambushed by Albanians who wanted to get revenge. Albanians killed multiple agents, including Jennings, Garcia, Foster, Leighton and Torres, and then attempted to break into the armored car to kill Fisk. He was saved by Benjamin Poindexter who used his marksman skills to take down all Albanians and then got Fisk out. Fisk's Protective Detail is escorted to Presidential Hotel by FBI]] With heavy casualties, Ray Nadeem and other survived agents brought Wilson Fisk to the Presidential Hotel. After Benjamin Poindexter made sure that hall was secure, Nadeem, Arinori, Johnson and Doyle escorted Fisk to his penthouse. Nadeem then asked Poindexter to report about an ambush to Tammy Hattley while he informed Fisk about rules of his sentence and secure the perimeter. Working on Fisk's protection detail, Hattley stationed Wellers, Lim, Mockta, Ramsey, Alvarez, Pryor, Slater and other agents to assist Nadeem. Also, the FBI contacted Millar & Lumming to deliver needed equipment to secure the perimeter. However, citizens did not want to accept the release of Fisk and staged a protest which was held up by FBI and New York City Police Department. FBI was informed about unidentified intruder who assaulted Benjamin Donovan at the parking deck of the hotel. Several agents headed to apprehend the hostile before they were quietly neutralized by an intruder. He then faced their reinforcement in the close combat before he defeated them all and escaped. Poindexter and Lim arrived at the Fisk's quarters and searched the place before leaving him.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed OPR Investigation To be added Prosecution of Matt Murdock discussing Wilson Fisk's cooperation]] Wilson Fisk's deal with the FBI was successful: the whole Albanian Syndicate criminal network was wiped out by the FBI and DEA. Alongside with Benjamin Poindexter, Ray Nadeem visited Fisk at Presidential Hotel and Benjamin Donovan reasonably noted that without Fisk's information, FBI could not do this and they need to abide by the terms of the agreement. Nadeem assured Fisk and Donovan that dropped the charges against Vanessa Marianna and Fisk will get his property back. Fisk expressed his respect to the FBI, saying that he will continue to collaborate with the Bureau. To determine his words, Fisk informed Nadeem about his criminal associate Matt Murdock who assisted him in his illicit activities. Upon Tammy Hattley's orders, Nadeem led the group of agents to Matt Murdock's Apartment to arrest Murdock. However, as agents stormed the apartment, they found the place empty but Nadeem found Murdock's clothes on the floor, realizing that he was there. Investigating Murdock's case, FBI discovered important evidence - retainer check from Confederated Global Investments that was written for Nelson and Murdock. Nadeem ordered Fremont and Johnson to apprehend Karen Page and bring her to the apartment where he questioned her about the connection of her law firm with Fisk's criminal activity. Page denied any Nadeem's objections, even when he showed the picture of James Wesley. Instead, Page informed Nadeem about Fisk's shell company Vancorp that purchased the hotel through Red Lion National Bank, noting that he used his influence to manipulate the FBI. meets Foggy Nelson]] Later, Nadeem attended Foggy Nelson's election campaign at Nelson's Meats. As Nadeem questions him about Murdock, Nelson noted that his actions proved his statements about the relationships between the FBI and Fisk. Noting that Murdock was still not charged with any crime, Nelson refused to cooperate and Nadeem assured him that as soon as FBI expose Murdock's crimes, both of Nelson and Page will be arrested too.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Ambush on Daredevil To be added Karen Page's Visit To be added Corrupting Ray Nadeem To be added Arrest of Criminal Bosses To be added Prosecution of Karen Page To be added Press Conference To be added Exposing of Conspiracy To be added Scott Lang's House Arrest ]] Following his aiding to Captain America and the Escape from the Raft, Scott Lang took a deal with the government to be placed under house arrest for two years. FBI assigned Jimmy Woo and his unit to monitor Lang in case he decided to break free from home. When Lang had only three days before liberation, he accidentally left the territory of his house. on Lang's leg notified FBI and Woo with a group of agents arrived at the house to make sure that it was not an escape attempt. Before leaving, Woo asked Lang about his contacts with Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne who also was wanted by FBI because of their indirect involvement in the incident in Germany. FBI was contacted by campus police of the Berkeley University who identified two people in Bill Foster's office as Pym and van Dyne. Woo with agents Stoltz, Burleigh and Pearson went to ask Foster about them. However, Foster answered that he has not talked to Pym in thirty years despite distrust on the part of Stoltz. Lead from Sonny Burch and Hope van Dyne]] Stoltz was informed by Sonny Burch about location of Scott Lang, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne. The task force led by Stoltz arrived to Muir Woods and surrounded Pym and van Dyne. When Mobile Laboratory was shrunken, agents ordered Pym and van Dyne to surrender and capture them. Stoltz used his opportunity to steal the lab to hand it to Burch, however, he was killed by Ghost who obtained the lab. Meanwhile, Jimmy Woo went to Lang's house to examine him. Upon arriving at his house, he was stopped by Cassie Lang who claimed that Lang was sick. Woo, however, went upstairs and saw Lang. Woo later was informed that Pym and van Dyne were successfully captured. ]] Pym and van Dyne were transported to the San Francisco FBI Office where they were left to wait for Woo. However, Lang, using his Ants broke into the facility and steal Wasp Suit and the FBI uniform to liberate them. They successfully escaped from the facility before Woo arrived to interrogate them. The FBI learned about chaos on the streets of San Francisco with Ant-Man's involvement. Woo and his unit found his suit in the giant form which was completely empty. Agents raced back to Lang's house only to find him there and Woo finally released him from his house arrest. Members Appearances References External Links * * Category:FBI Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies